Aliris Sector
Aliris Sector is located Galactic south of Cadia in a star rich part of the Segmentum Obscurus between the Eye of Terror and border with Segmentum Pacificus. It is bordered spinward by the Cadian Sector; trailing by the Segmentum Pacificus' Chandhigar Sector; rimward by Scarus Sector; coreward by the inter-arm void with the Solar Segmentum Sector Imperialis on the other side. Notable stellar features include the flower-like Liris Nebula to which the Sector owes its name and St. Emilia's Veil a stellar dust cloud whose streamers stretch across the Marches named in her honor. Politically and Culturally the Sector is the Imperium in miniature; enormous wealth existing side by side with extreme poverty; almost universal piety riven by doctrinal differences; and constant war against enemies both within and without. History Because of its position between the Eye of Terror and the Segmentum Solar Aliris has always been considered an important part of Holy Terra's outer defenses. Its history can be traced back without a break to the early days of the Great Crusade, it is populous, wealthy and highly civilized but that history as been lived under constant threat. Aliris Sector has been a theater of war in eight out thirteen Black Crusades and suffered numerous lesser incursions by way of testing Imperial defenses the most famous of these being the Black Sun Crusade of 832.M41. Before The Great Crusade What is now the Aliris Sector was colonized from the Numitor Hegemony in the Orion Arm. Humanity spread rapidly through this star rich section of space establishing a rich variety of polities of which the only ones now surviving are the Ptolemaic Dominate, founded c. 22.M by Mercenary General Basil Ptolemy; and the Seleucos Cluster Dominate established c. 23.M By the Seleucid Hegemony. The Age of the Imperium The Basileus Xanthos Ptolemaeus and the Kyriarch Kyros Seleucos took one look at the Emperor of Mankind's enormous Fleet and immediately agreed to join the Unity. To say this was a wise decision is an understatement. It was also an advantageous one for the two rulers who were able to expand their control over much of what is now Aliris Sector as joint commanders of the 33rd Expeditionary Fleet, Kyros serving as Lord Commander and Xanthos as Master of the Fleet. These two ambitious and able men worked suprisingly well together motivated by mutual respect as well as enlightened self interest. Unfortunately their successors proved less enlightened and command of the 33rd Fleet disolved in an orgy of charges, counter-charges, shootings and poisonings. The advent of the 52nd Expeditionary Fleet commanded by Primarch Ferrus Magnus brought an abrupt end to the conflict by means of a general purge of both the 33rd's command structure and the Ptolemaic and Seleucid dynasties. Ferrus placed one of his own Astartes captains in command of the 33rd Fleet and appointed General Astromo Almagest, a Seleucid not of the royal house or even noble birth, to command of the associated ground forces. The Age of the Apostasy The Age of Redemption The 41st Millenium Political Faultlines The Planetary powers of the Emilian Marches have long nursed a desire for succession from Aliris and a Sector of their own which they might dominate. This end might have been achieved long ago if not for the constant power struggle between Gallica and Iber. Both Dominates have made energetic efforts to extend their influence into the Rudolphin Sub-Sector and the Hadronian Wall only to be blocked by the quite different ambitions of the Rudolphin Governors and the sturdy Imperial loyalties of the garrison worlds of the Wall. The several Noble houses and dominate planets of the Rudolphin sub-sector are in constant competition with one another. Endless political intrigue and dizzying shifts in alliances are punctuated by outbreaks of little wars fought with mercenary armies. The Cardinal world of Romuleia has higher ambitions. For centuries now the Arch-Cardinals have sought to win primacy over the entire Sector from the Arch-Cardinals of Bezant but often the have trouble enough establishing their authority over their own titular dioceses. Almagest sub-sector is relatively quiet compared to its turbulent neighbors spinward. The Dominates of Ptolemy and Seleucos predate the Imperium by quite a bit and have settled comfortably into a luxurious and splendid senility in which the arts and scholarship flourish. As does murder and intrigue among the nobility and Gubernatorial houses but this scarcely impinges on the lives of the merchantile and artisan classes though a sizeable, state supported underclass is often enlisted in the struggle. Violence happily is limited to the underhives and slum-zones of the underclass and the gubernatorial spire and palaces. The quietude of the Liriopian sub-sector depends greatly on the strength - or lack thereof - of the current Lord Sector who must keep under firm control the noble lords of the Sector Senatoris, the magi of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and most challenging of all the labyrinthine bureaucracy of the Administratum. Political factionism is given a religious cast by differing doctrines and further fed by the competition between the great sport and entertainment companies 'the Blue-and-Greens' and the 'Red-and-Whites' who provide the valuable service of distracting the commons but have also been known to throw the weight of their fans behind competing nobles. The Podromos Reach is the wild frontier of the Aliris Sector, haunted by Xenos, criminals, heretics, and mercenary bands. Imperial law is pretty much limited to the great port world of Hlanith and the Hives of Thraan. Doctrinal Divisions In addition to the ongoing power struggle between the Arch-Cardinal of Romuleia and the Arch-Cardinal of Bezant for primacy over the sector the Holy Ministorum is riven by doctrinal differences, often based on points of incredible subtlety, which fall short of genuine heresy in the eyes of the Inquisition - though that doesn't keep disputants from so naming their opponents. The Ecclesiarchy in The Almagest and Liriopian sectors are riven by three quarrelsome sects differing in their ideas of the Emperor's nature: Divus Imperialism According to this theological position the Emperor possessed a single, fully divine nature that had no kinship at all with Humanity. Divus Imperialists tend to see the Emperor as a stern, judgemental and distant figure. They promote an ideal of complete submission to authority, which incarnates the Emperor's will and demand the persecution of even minor deviations and have an unforgiving attitude towards the erring. Ptolemy system and allied worlds are centers of the Divus Imperialis sect. Homo et Divusism These sectarians believe that the Emperor, while indeed the one true God of Mankind, also possessed a fully Human nature which he shares with his subjects. Perhaps the most shocking of this sect's teachings is that the Emperor could and did make mistakes due to his humanity. Their Emperor is a God of Mercy, loving and forgiving - and perhaps a bit too lax. This center of this sect is found in the Liriope system and is the favored theology of the Sector Lords. E Duo Unamism This is a compromise position formulated and preached by the present Cardinal of Bezant in hope of securing unity. Unfortunately so far it has only served to create yet another competing theology. This teaching holds that the Emperor has only one nature but that nature is at one and the same time both divine and Human and tries to hold to a golden mean between the severity of Divus Imperialists and the laxity of the Homo et Divusists. Pellegian Congregationalists Infect the Emilian Marches. Devout believers in the Emperor they nevertheless find themselves in conflict with the elaborate hierarchical structure and liturgy of the Ministorum. The movment is more than a little reminiscent of the Confederation of Light in its emphasis on simplicity of life and humble service to the Emperor and Mankind. Congregationalists prefer to worship in small groups in modest, private surroundings and have no use for priests much less Ecclesiarchs, holding that every believer is equally the servant and instrument of the Emperor. Their faith in the inspirations of ordinary members has sundered the movement into dozens of sects that argue with each other as much as they do with the Ministorum. They are most common on Loegrian worlds and pose a persistent threat to the control of the Lady Governor Oruale Meiron. Redemptionists The Lilium Dominate in the Rudolphin sub-sector is presently afflicted with a Redemptionist cult set on cleansing the Sector of its many sins. So far their crusade is being most effectively countered by Cardinal Sebastian Bossus. Sub-Sectors The Hadronian Wall This subsector runs all along the border with the Cadian Sector and is heavily militarized as a second line defense against enemies from the Eye. It is the most unpoliticized sub-sector in Aliris, the stern folk of its garrison worlds focused entirely on their holy task of defending Him on Earth. There are no Hive worlds in this sub-sector, just fortress and garrison planets, the agri-worlds necessary to keep them fed and armory worlds to supply them with arms. And one badly misplaced pleasure planet. Important worlds in this sub-sector include: The Wall: ''The multi-system line of defenses strung along the rimward front. Anchored by the Fortress worlds of Sarkomand'' to the spinward and Malakand on trailing with Hadron System at the center with its dual Fortress planets, Hadron's Sword and Hadron's Shield. Sentinel stations forward of the line, known as Hadron's Eyes, keep a constant watch for Enemy movement from the Eye. Garrison Worlds are highly militarized planets behind the Wall whosse chief purpose is to supply it with soldiers. Chief of these are:'' Laconia, Themiscyra, Gurkhali, and Amazulu. Two Chapter-homeworlds are counted among the garrison planets; ''Sanggraal, ''home of the Sons Sanguine; and ''Morrowdim, home of the NIght Walkers. Potential sources of threat include the Daemon world of Thalarion, controlled by Tzeentch and under permenent watch by the White Consul's Chapter. And Xura, Daemon world of Slaanesh, under the watch of the Night Walkers. Not an immediate threat but always a potential one is the Eldar Craftworld of Sona-Nyle. Other notable planets include the Dead world of Olathoe, a formely a flourishing civilized planet destroyed during the 3rd Black Crusade; The mysterious Forbidden worlds of Zarr ''and ''Cathuria. ''And finally the rather misplaced Paradise world of ''Kelephais, orbited by its sky-city Cerenea. Kelephais is famous for its warm, wine colored seas; Its marble resort cities and its glorious scenery. It is also a favorite haven for noble Houses who have lost out to their competitors in the eternal struggle for power. Favored diversions include sea and sky sailing, hunting, fishing, hiking and mountain climbing in addition to the more sophisticated - not to say decadent - pleasures to be found in the cities. The Emilian Marches This sub-sector borders Scarus and is dominated by two rival worlds each of whom has built up a small dominion of colonies and allies. it is also the scene of constant skirmishing between Ecclesiarchal factions, not to mention inveterate intrigues against the control of the Lord Sector. Planets include: Gallica: A ''Civilized World and one of the two major power of the sub-sector. It is currently governed, in name at least, by Gallus II a weak willed young man torn between power blocks represented by his mother on one side and his in-laws on the other. Formerly Gallica controlled the Arch-Cardinalature of the trailing dioceses whose seat they shifted from Romuleia to the Shrine World of Avita, burial place of St. Emilia, in the Gallican Dominate. ''Iber: ''Another Civilized World and the second major power. The current Governor is the iron-handed Lippus II, a devout son of Holy Church and furious enemy of heresy in any form. He is married to Sabelle, the younger sister of Gallus II, and afflicted with a mad, bad and dangerous heir apparent. Iber is enormously wealthy thanks to Rogue Traders opening the Sprauge Frontier under Iber's aegis. ''Loegres: Civilized world and a minor but key player in Emilian power politics. Sited at the nexus of several stable warp currents and host of an Imperial Naval Base the system is both of considerable strategic importance and too strong to simply conquer. The present governor is Oruale Meiron, presently unmarried and childless, her heir is her younger brother Orion. Rudolphin Sub-Sector Characterized by constant infighting between the gubernatorial Houses controlling the various worlds. Alliances and the size and shape of dynastic dominions shift constantly accompanied by small wars between mercenary armies. The leading planets of this sub-sector include: Rudolphus Prime: the Sub-Sectoral seat but a very minor player. Its governor, appointed by the Lord Sector, tries and usually fails to keep the sub-sector under some kind of control. '' Romuleia: Cardinal Shrine world. At present on the politcal ascendant under Arch-Cardinal Appian Bossus. ''Lilium: ''Hive world. Presently under the domination of Frater Sant Divolo, an extreme Redemptionist Reformer. ''Mila: ''Hive world. Presently suffering a bloody war of succession between the factions of the youthful Governor-presumptive and his uncle and regent. ''Neapolis: ''Hive world. At present in a state of undeclared war with the Romuleian dominion under Cardinal Bossus. ''Serenissa: ''Civilized world. Capital of an alliance of Merchant Princes and Chartists Captains who control half of the civilian interstellar trade in the Sector and are intriguing for it ''all. Ionian Worlds: A multi-planetary civilized system conquered a couple of centuries ago by Outcast Eldar from Sona-Nyl. So far three local crusades backed by assorted Arch-Cardinals have failed to unseat them. Almagest Sub-Sector This sub-sector includes multi-planet and star systems civilizations pre-dating the Imperium as well as worlds that used the Imperial presence to secure independence from same. Ill feeling still exists ten thousand years later. Prominent worlds include: '' Ptolemy System: An ancient pre-Imperium civilization consisting of the Hive world of Alexandretta; the agri-world of Ptolemy-Beta; the mining world of Ptolemy-Delta; and the gas giant Ptolemy Epsilon with its green pleasure moon Cypria, Currently governed by the Basilissa Zenobie Ptolemaea. ''Seleucos Cluster: ''Another pre-Imperium civilization. The multi-star cluster contains a'' dozen or so habitable planets and hundreds of terraformed moons all more than a little restive under the authority of the Cluster Governor, known locally as the Kyriarch. Antigon: ''Hive world formerly under Ptolemaic rule. It is riven by constant conflict between the various Hives and Gubernatorial control is precarious to say the least. Dispite this the planet is noted for its high culture and a center of learning and art. ''Attala: ''Hive world formerly part of the Seleucid Kyriarchy. The planet is arid and extremely hot, also frequently swept by burning windstorms. Outcroppings of tortured stone spires have been hollowed into Hives and the crust is honeycombed with the mines that bring the planet its wealth. Orbited by the Pleasure Moon of Pergamos where the governor has his seat. Liriopian Sub-Sector Bordering on the Chandhigar Sector of the Segmentum Pacificus it takes its name from the lily-like nebula at its heart. Seat of the Sector Lord. Its chief planets are: '' Liriopis System: Liriopis Prime ''is a Hive World, Sector capital and headquarters of the Alirian Merchant Adventurers, a joint stock company commissioned by the Lord Sector to compete with the Merchants of Serenissa. It is orbited by a necklace of inhabited moons. The Green Moon is a huge pleasure park with both public and private sectors. The White Moon is a massive fortress and HQ of the Sector Fleet. The Red Moon is, appropriately, a fief of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The fourth planet of the system is the Cardinal Shrine world of ''Bezant, ''seat of the Arch-Cardinal Primate Ioannes LXI. ''Liriope X is a ringed planet on the edge of the system, its giant moon is an Inquisitorial Fortress and HQ of the Alirian Conclave. Dominica: ''Fief of the Adepta Sororitas Convent Prioris which is governed by the Prioress of the Abbey of the Silver Star which also serves as the headquarters of the Convent Prioris derived Adepta Orders in the Sector. '' '' ''Cato: ''Civilized planet and a pro-consular world under the control of the White Consuls chapter and serving as their headquarters in the Aliris Sector. The Pro-consul is backed by a full Company and is responsible for maintaining the watch on Thalarion. ''Weyland, Daedalus and Vulcanis: Are all Forge-worlds of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Weyland is the oldest of the three and almost exhausted. Daedalus is a much pleasanter planet than most forge-worlds as the manufactorial are installed beneath the gigantic mountain ranges seaming the massive single continent and use the highest peaks as chimneys to vent wast gases into space rather than the atmosphere. Vulcanis has been newly opened to replace Weyland in due course. The planet is covered with glittering deserts of mineral sand, swept by flaying storms that have sculpted her mountains into tortured shapes. Suspended dust in the atmosphere tints the sky a flaming red-orange. The Podromos Reach The coreward fringe of the Sector made up of widely scattered stars trailingway into the emptiness between spiral arms. The darkness of the void seems to press in on those stars with an ominous hint of things lurking in its depths. The reach is full of dead worlds; Eldar worlds destroyed by the Fall; xeno-worlds cleansed of life by the Great Crusade but littered by the dangerous remains of ancient evils. Important worlds include: Zode I & II: ''A double planetary system Zode I is one of the Reach's dead worlds. It is now the home of the Renegade Phoenix Brethren and the Order Militant of the Burning Rose. It's sister world, Zode II is a frontier agri-world, undersettled and half feral. ''Ilek-Vad: ''An Eldar Craftworld hoving in the 'tween arms void ''Dylath-Leen: ''Another Eldar Craftworld both carry on a joint vendetta against the Phoenix Brethren usually through so-called 'Renegades'.' ' ''Ulthor: ''A Frontier world with felinoid indiginous inhabitants. Genetic testing proved than Ulthians were abhumans rather than aliens and they have been granted limited citizenship rights. The Human settlers and the natives get on unusually well for reasons that are not entirely clear. Oriab: A Feudal world which pays its tithes in fine stone and colorful fabrics. Famous for its scupters and also for the tattooed, colorfully armored warriors of both sexes who serve as mercenaries in assorted planetary forces. ''Thraan: Hive world and sub-Sector capital. Easily the most advanced world in the reach it is the site of innumerable manufactoria processessing the raw materials from the frontier and feudal worlds. Thraan is the center of illicit trade in the Reach, the other major port world, Hlanith having too strong an Imperial presence to make it healthy there. Hlanith: Imperial Naval Base and headquarters for the Podromos Fleet as well as the Lord General of the sub-sector. Hlanith is a major port, being at the nexus of several warp-currents, for chartist captains and Rogue Traders. Inqanok: Civilized world haunted by the eldritch ruins and caches of strange writings and machines left by the hideously inhuman former inhabitants, the last of whom were wiped out a millennium ago by the Sisters of the Bloody Rose. Inqanok's famous 'Sable Cities' are built of black silica and black glazed ceramite. The planet is on the edge of the habitable zone of its system and between its distance from its white dwarf sun and almost constant cloud cover the planet is sunk in almost constant gloom. Sarnath: Another of the Reachs haunted dead worlds. This one is an explorator fief of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The mission is decidedly heterodox and extremely secretive about their discoveries. People of Note Governors ''Eneas Dikaion'' Lord Sector of Aliris. He is only the second of his dynasty, his father and predecessor having risen to the Sector nobility through the Imperial Military and to the throne by default of a blood heir. His father's military ability missed Eneas but he is an excellent administrator with a keen interest in jurisprudence. His is the unenviable task of keeping the internecine power struggles under some kind of control and making sure the tithes get paid. So far he has succeeded admirably dispite the occasional palace intrigue or down-hive riot. His official titles are the Autocrat, Vicarius Imperialis, Patronus Ecclesiarchus and Generalus Generalissimus. He is styled the Most Pious, Serene and Sacrosant. ''Elissa Dikaion'' Eneas' consort and co-regent. As such she combines the traditional titles and styles of the Sector Consort with feminine forms of the Sector Lord's styles and titles. She is thus written Autocrat, Vicaria Imperialissa, Patrona Ecclesiarcha and Generalis Generalissima as well as Consort Sacralissa and August and Serene Lady. Elissa comes from a most unsuitable background for such eminence having begun life among the despised Entertainer Caste and is cordially hated by the old nobility, who are too decadent to keep a grip on power but bitterly resent its loss to 'lowborn' but able competitors. ''Zenobie Ptolemaea'' The thousand and second ruler of the lineage of Basil Ptolemy Founder and First Basileus of the planet, solar system and little empire bearing his name. Zenobie is notable for being the most sane, energetic and able Ptolemaean in a dozen centuries - possibly because her mother and grandmother were not members of the House of Ptolemaeus as had become the custom. The Adeptus Administratum styles Zenobie Lady Governor but her native title is Basilissa. She is addressed as 'your radience'. '' Lippus II Trastimare'' ''Oruale Meiron'' Grand Duchess of Priduan, Imperial Governor and Vicaress of Loegres and her Dominion Worlds, Supreme Head of Holy Church in same. Oruale is a relatively young woman but with all the political cunning characteristic of the Meiron family. She knows that Loegres' power and security depend on playing off the two big dominates on the sub-Sector against one another and does it expertly. She is unmarried and her hand is much vied for. The succession is however secure as she has a younger brother. Orion Meiron is devoted to his sister and also to the congregationalist form of Holy Church. Ecclesiarchy ''Appian Bossus Cardinal Astra with dominion over the dioceses of the western portion of the Aliris Sector, contests the Cardinal of Bezant for the title of Arch Cardinal of the Sector a schism that has been running on for about a millenia and half now. Bossus is an extremely able and deeply ambitious man. His personal goals have been more or less met by his election to the Cardinal Astralship and he is now dedicated to securing the power and prestige of his children ends which he must and does pursue with some care under the eye of the Inquisition. ''Isadore Ioannes Cardinal Astra of the eastern dioceses of the Aliris Sector and Patriarchus of Bezant. Like Bossus he claims the titles of Arch-Cardinal and Sector Primate, said claims being supported by the Lord Sector Dikaion. Unlike his rival Isadore is a genuinely saintly and disinterested man working hard for the peace and religious unity of the Sector. He is a noted theologian and famous for his private mortifications and charities. Adeptus Arbites ''Lady Justicar Hana Barbarra'' Due to the high level aristocratic intrigue the Sector's chief Arbite officer is a Justicar, specializing in high crimes and misdemeanors among the mighty. Lady Barbarra is a very busy woman but she is always elegantly dressed, perfectly coiffed - and heavily armed. Her exquisite manners and subtle hauteur lead the aristos she oversees to assume of their own. In fact she was born to share-croppers on a minor argri-world and rose through the ranks of the local enforcers to the Adeptus Arbite and finally to her present high office. ''Mortiurge Malloc Salonicus The Lady Justicar's wetworks man. Malloc takes a certain bleak pride in his skill and some slight pleasure in having his superior's implicit trust and respect but he is not a happy man. ''Marshal Kajak Makamann '' ''The Lady Justicar's trusted deputy and investigator. Makamann directs the Arbite presence on Liriopis and is the senior Marshal in Sector. It is his job to take care of those crimes that do not rise to the level of the Justicar's concern. He also acts on occasion as a decoy using his investigations to distract attention from Lady Barbarra's less overt activities. Adeptus Administratum ''Praefectus Occidentalis Maximian Beit is the highest ranking Administratum official in the Sector answerable directly to the Lords of Terra and regarding himself as an equal rather than the servant of the Lord Sector. He controls the Munitorium, the Estates Imperium and the Tithes Chamber bureaucracies in the Sector making him a very powerful man indeed - but one can never be too powerful can one? Beit is much feared as an efficient and brutal collector of tithes, and also of sensitive information to destroy enemies and extort submission. ''Magister Officiorum'' Juran Elhaj is the second highest ranking Administratum official in Sector and his responsibilities are limited to Occident Prime. As Master of the Offices under the Lord Sector he manages the local bureaucracy. Elhaj is implicitely loyal to his Lord Sector, immoveably honest and rocklike in his integrity. He is thus the natural enemy of Prefect Beit. The Arilian Conclave '' 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor1, Lord Inquisitor Vidal Dandolo.jpg|Grandmasterr and Lord Inquisitor Vidal Dandolo 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor2, Gideon Leuze.jpg|Inquistor Gideon Leuze, Ordo Malleus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor3, Deacis Ghant.png|Inquisitor Deacis Ghant, Ordo Malleus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor4, Herrenius Hohlstone.jpg|Lord Inquisitor Herennius Hohlstone, Order Malleus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor5, Marna Galustane.jpg|Inquisitor Marna Galustane, Ordo Hereticus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor6, Postumus Kriel.jpg|Lord Inquisitor Postumus Kriel, Master Hereticus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor7, Violette Leversee.jpg|Inquisitor Violette Leversee, Ordo Hereticus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor8, Jacan Marnay.jpg|Inquisitor Jacan Marnay, Ordo Malleus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor9, Antenor Krenn.jpg|Inquisitor Antenor Krenn, Ordo Malleus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor10, Iesha Ibdah.jpg|Inquisitor Iesha Ibdah, Ordo Xenos 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor12a, Hogan Bono.jpg|Inquisitor Hogan Bono, Ordo Hereticus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor Yonas Klemens.jpg|Inquisitor Yonas Klemens, Ordo Xenos 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor Niklas Sabritz.png|Lord Inquisitor Niklas Sabritz, Ordo Xenos 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor Boadicea Ginaz.jpg|Inquisitor Boadicea Ginaz, Ordo Xenos 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor Amadeus Dahler.jpg|Inquisitor Amadeus Dahler, Ordo Malleus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor Darell Collusant.jpg|Inquisitor Darell Collusant, Ordo Xenos 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor Eneida Lueker.jpg|Inquisitor Eneida Lueker, Ordo Hereticus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor Samarra Hastur.jpg|Inquisitor Samarra Hastur, Ordo Hereticus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor6 Kensie Hastur.png|Inquisitor Kensie Hastur, Ordo Hereticus 40k, Aliris Sector, Inquisitor7 Trantia Intias.jpg|Lady Inquisitor Trantia Intias, Ordo Hereticus 40k, Aliris Sector, Lord Inquisitor3 Nicodemus Silon.jpg|Lord Inquisitor Nicodemus Silon, Master Xenos 40k, Inquisitor Cletus Rufello.jpg|Inquisitor Cletus Rufello, Ordo Malleus 40k, Occident Prime, Inquisitors, Otho Bastalek and Dalila Despoine.jpg|Inquisitors Otho Bastalek and Dalila Despoine, Ordo Hereticus '' Adeptus Astartes Chapters Sons Sanguine This 21st Founding Chapter are successors of the Angels Sanguine. Presumably the Magi Biologi attempted to eliminate whatever problem causes the Angels Sanguine to hide their faces. They failed, or at best created a new problem. Like their progenitors the Sons conceal their faces from all outsiders with helmet or hood. On the plus side they enjoy a very low occurence of the Black Rage and the Red Thirst is a controllable condition. Night Walkers Are a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter. The date of their founding and idenity of their Primarch Progenitor has been erased from Imperial record. Some theorize they are descended from Loyalist Night Lords. Certainly they have a special hostility for that Chaos Legion. The chapter homeworld is Morrowdim on the Hadronian Wall. White Consuls The first two Astartes Chapters work together much more smoothly than one might expect given their reclusive and secretive natures. The Sons and the Walkers respect each other's privacy and co-ordinate their activities with a remarkable lack of friction. The Third Chapter to maintain a presence in the sector is - unfortunately- quite another story. The White Consuls are a true blue successor Chapter of the Ultramarines with the usual rigid adherence to the Codex. They have been on Cato since the Second Black Crusade and have maintained the watch on Thalarion since the Great Warpstorm of 159.M36. The White Consuls do not work at all well with either the Sons Sanguine or the Night Walkers regarding both with distrust and suspicion and annoying them by prying into their secrets fully expecting to find something appalling, though so far they've been disappointed. The Phoenix Brethren This Chapter can be called 'renegade' only because they were declared perditus by the Inquisition under their former name 'The Flame Falcons'. The problem was an unexpected and rather spectacular mutation in their gene-seed that caused Battle Brothers to burst into flame in the heat of battle. This trait is believed by the Brethren to be a miraculous mark of the Emperor's personal favor. The 'sanctifying flame' as they call it is quite harmless to the Brethren and to good subjects of the Emperor but will burn the Chaos tainted to ashes. The Chapter has been hiding in the Prodromos Reach ever since their first homeworld, Lethe, was destroyed by a combined force of Grey Knights and White Consuls. So far nobody outside the Reach are aware of the Brethren. The White Consuls finding out about them - and who they really are - is a disaster waiting to happen. Adepta Sororitas Orders Main Entry: Orders Sororitas of the Aliris Sector The Abbey of the Silver Star is the primary house of the Adepta Sororitas in the Aliris Sector. A daughter-house of the Convent Prioris on Holy Terra the Abbey and its planetary fief of Dominica are completely outside of local political jurisdiction or Ecclesiarchal control - to the considerable annoyance of the Sector Synod and Governors. The Abbey houses a preceptory of Sisters Militant of the Ebon Chalice and another of the Silver Shroud; a Collegium of Sisters Famulous of the Holy Seal; a Hospitallum of the Order of the Cleansing Waters and of theTorch; and a Sanctum of the Sisters Dialogous of the Lexicon. The Prioress of the Silver Star not only rules the planet Dominica but has authority over all Sororitas Orders under the Convent Prioris in the Sector. including a number of Orders Minor the largest of which are: the Orders Militant of Our Lady Dominica, and of the Daughters of the Moons; the Orders Famulous of the Six Point Star and of the Golden Throne; the Orders Hospitaller of the Lamp and of Our Lady's Veil; the Orders Dialogous of the Furled Scroll and the Vade Mecum. In addition to the orders deriving from the Convent Prioris on Holy Terra there are several establishments belonging to Orders affiliated with the Convent Sanctorum on Ophelia VII who do not come under the authority of the Prioress of the Silver Star to her extreme annoyance. These include: The Order Militant of the Bloody Rose, the Order Dialogous of the Holy Word and a number of minor orders. Imperial Guard Regiments The Gallican Guard Regiments Gallican troops are famous for their sometimes suicidal valor and elan. It is their tragedy that their leadership is overweighted with aristocratic twits their heads filled with airy theories inculcated by the Gallican War College and having little connection with reality. Some officers get these notions knocked out of them and learn through experience - unfortunately not nearly enough. The Iberian Conquistador Regiments Are divided into four divisions, the most elite of which are the Conquistadors Aurum or 'Goldbacks'. They are followed by the Conquistadors Argentium aka 'Silverbacks'. Third in precendence are the Conquistadors Orichalcum or 'Brassbacks'. And finally the Conquistadors Ferrum aka 'Steelbacks'. These divisions have nothing to do with the fighting ability of soldiers and everyting to do with their social rank Iber being a rigidly stratified culture. The Loegrian Redcoat Regiments Red coats distinguish the Gubernatorial Guard Regiments from those raised by the Lords Palatine of Grand and Lesser Loegris The Loegrian Bluecoat Regiments Lords Palatine of the Loegrian system have both the right and the duty to raise regiments for planetary defense or garrison duty on The Wall. They are distinguished from the regulars under Gubernatorial control by their blue tunics and the sigil of the Lord to whom they owe allegiance. The Loegrian Rifles These Regiments are raised by Loegrian colonists. They are made up of expert marksman, scouts and infiltrators. Gallican Guard.jpg|Gallican Guard Golden Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Goldback Silver Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Silverback Brass Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Brassback Steel Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Steelback Loegrian Redcoat.jpg|Loegrian Gubernatorial Guard Loegrian Bluecoat.jpg|Loegrian Palatinate Guard Loegrian Rifles.jpg|Loegrian Rifleman Category:Imperial Sectors Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:Aliris Sector